


Theirs

by skyewatson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brooklyn, Fluff, It's kind of cute, Swearsies, They get out of southside, but not high, i dont know, i swear i wasn't high when i wrote this, ian and mickey are dads, maybe drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up in their crappy little apartment in Brooklyn and Ian has to remind him they made it out of the Southside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

When Mickey wakes up he blinks exaggeratedly and looks around the bedroom of his crappy apartment. It’s strange looking at the rumpled clothes strewn around the floor, some of it in the hamper and most of it draped over everything else. There’s two sets of clothes crammed into the tiny closet and shoes that are too big to be his next to his own ripped up shoes.

 

Lips touch his bare shoulder and he turns over to see Ian next to him, sleepy eyed with the most ridiculous bed hair he’s ever seen.

 

 

“We got out.”

 

 

Ian peppers kisses down his throat and sweeps down across his clavicle. Mickey hums in agreement and likes that he doesn’t have to say anything to Ian, he always seems to know when Mickey’s out of it. He never has to explain either because Ian gets it. He’s from the Southside too and he grew up dreaming of a way out of that shithole too.

 

People don’t just leave the Southside. You are born there, you grow up there and you die there. It’s a fact. By fifteen most kids have done time in juvie, by nineteen all but a handful have a criminal record and by twenty-one you’re either dead, living hand to mouth or in federal prison. You don’t just get out. But they had.

 

 

“We’re in our crappy little apartment in Brooklyn,” Ian whispers, voice low, “you’ve got to open the shop in an hour and I have to go check on the club.”

 

 

It took them ten years but they’re finally on steady feet. Mickey owns a tattoo parlor and Ian manages a club for some wealthy bastard who spends most of his time cheating on his wife in Cancun with a Victoria Secret’s model.

 

 

“The hot water system needs fixing and our neighbor is an annoying punk trying to sell sunk weed to rich teenagers with nothing better to do than spend Daddy’s money. The toaster keeps breaking because we keep buying shitty fucking appliances and Josh has baseball tomorrow. I have that stupid meeting with Sarah’s teacher at lunch today because she broke the nose of some little shit who tried to take her lunch money.”

 

 

The words are soothing and Mickey closes his eyes and lets Ian do what he pleases with Mickey’s body. Sometimes he just needs to be reminded that they got out. Their life isn’t perfect. Their landlord is a douchebag, the costs of school tuition is ridiculous and Mickey’s gonna have to kick Axl’s ass if he botches up another fucking tattoo. Sarah’s tough as nails for a seven year old and Josh is a little more like Ian but that hadn’t stopped him from pissing on first base last season when the ref had made a bullshit call. Brooklyn is Brooklyn and Mickey wants to stab the hipsters who drink coffee and be contrary because it’s cool (which means they’re actually conforming to something, the fuckin’ hypocrites) but he’s not allowed to because Ian would kill him if he ended up locked up over stupid beanie wearing Starbucks kids. There’s a lot about their life that he hates but there’s just as much that he loves. It’s theirs and that’s enough for Mickey.

 


End file.
